deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UTF/UTF's Hall of TNs
Welcome to UTF's hall of thumbnails! This is where you can find every single thumbnail I've made, from the very beginning to now, from the cringe to the awesome, from the uhhhhh something to something else! Note: Will be adding to it from time to time because I won't be able to add all tns at one go. Thumbnails Death Battle Battletemplate gvn.jpg|Mega Man VS Astro Boy Deoxys vs.jpg|Deoxys VS ??? GVSH.png|Green Arrow VS Hawkeye Battletemplate gvn.png|"Green Arrow VS Hawkeye" Battletemplate gvn~02.png|Green Arrow VS Hawkeye Battletemplate gvn~03.png|Charge Man VS Thomas Battletemplate gvn~04.png|Rainbow Dash VS Sonic Battletemplate gvn~05.png|Veranke VS Chrysalis Battletemplate gvn~06.png|Purple Guy VS Purple Man 1449024085397.png|Lego Green Arrow VS Lego Hawkeye Battletemplate gvn 20151203010349965.png|Charmander VS Agumon Battletemplate gvn 20151202200057753.png|Charizard VS Greymon Battletemplate gvn~07.png|Tai & Agumon VS Red & Charizard Battletemplate gvn~08.png|Charizard VS Greymon Battletemplate gvn~10.png|Mario VS Sailor Mars Battletemplate gvn~11.png|Mega Man X VS Samus Aran Steve VS Henry.png|Steve VS Henry Battletemplate gv9.png|Lois Lane VS Beerus Trail Blazer VS Rapidash.png|Trail Blazer VS Rapidash Wasp VS Bumblebee.png|Wasp VS Bumblebee Lili VS Weiss.png|Lili VS Weiss Terrafin VS Yang.png|Terrafin VS Yang Asuka VS Sakura.png|Asuka VS Sakura Brock VS Brock.png|Brock VS Brock Ridley VS Metal Face.png|Ridley VS Metal Face Sans VS Vriska Serket.png|Sans VS Vriska Serket Frisk VS Issac.png|Frisk VS Issac Link VS Lloyd Irving.png|Link VS Lloyd Irving Linkie VS Lucina.png|Linkie VS Lucina Han Solo VS Captain Kirk.png|Han Solo VS Captain Kirk Bowser VS Megatron.png|Bowser VS Megatron Lars VS Alex.png|Lars VS Alex Skips VS Schnitzel.png|Skips VS Schnitzel Ice Man VS Regice.png|Ice Man VS Regice Ultraman VS Zone Fighter.png|Ultraman VS Zone Fighter Discord VS Bill Cipher.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Mothra VS Goglan.png|Mothra VS Goglan Bemstar VS Rodan.png|Bemstar VS Rodan Colossus VS Regigigas.png|Colossus VS Regigigas Blob VS Regigigas.png|Blob VS Regigigas Juggernaut VS Regigigas.png|Juggernaut VS Regigigas Kratos Aurion VS Auron.png|Kratos Aurion VS Auron Kratos Aurion VS Kratos.png|Kratos Aurion VS Kratos Elena VS Christie.png|Elena VS Christie Alisa VS Android 18.png|Alisa VS Android 18.png Big Rigs vs The Magic School Bus.png|Big Rigs vs The Magic School Bus Pewdiepie VS Deadpool.png|Pewdiepie VS Deadpool Pewdiepie VS Deadpool V2.png|Pewdiepie VS Deadpool Red Tornado VS Vision.png|Red Tornado VS Vision Cool Spot VS Pepsiman (UTF).png|Cool Spot VS Pepsiman Angry Video Game Nerd VS Nostalgia Critic.png|Angry Video Game Nerd VS Nostalgia Critic King Bowser VS King Dedede.png|Bowser VS Dedede Docto Strange VS Doctor Fate.png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Lucario VS Renamon (UTF).png|Lucario VS Renamon Godzilla VS Ultraman.png|Godzilla VS Ultraman Rig VS Hwoarang.png|Rig VS Hwoarang Brad Wong VS Lei Wulong.png|Brad Wong VS Lei Wulong Leo Kliesen VS Elliot.png|Leo Kliesen VS Elliot Ling Xiaoyu VS Lei Fang.png|Ling Xiaoyu VS Lei Fang Toguro VS Raoh.png|Toguro VS Raoh Godzilla VS Ultraman Zero.png|Godzilla VS Ultraman Zero Kenshiro VS Kamen Rider Meteor.png|Kenshiro VS Kamen Rider Meteor Batman VS Doctor Doom.png|Batman VS Doctor Doom (God forms) Bayonetta VS Unknown Opponent.png|Bayonetta VS ??? Pyramid Head VS Keeper.png|Pyramid Head VS Keeper Ant-Man VS Atom.png|Ant-Man VS Atom Big Rigs VS Goat Simulator.png|Big Rigs VS Goat Simulator Bayonetta VS Pikachu.png|Bayonetta VS Pikachu Luigi VS Robin.png|Luigi VS Robin Hisoka VS Gambit.png|Hisoka VS Gambit Terra VS Abel.png|Terra VS Abel Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Bubsy the Cat (Bubsy the Cat).png|Big the Cat VS Bubsy Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker.png|Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker (2).png|Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker Galactus VS Unicron (UTF).png|Galactus VS Unicron Stan VS Mr Krabs.png|Stan VS Mr Krabs Rainbow Dash VS Sonic.png|Rainbow Dash VS Sonic Twilight VS Tails.png|Twilight VS Tails Rarity VS Rouge.png|Rarity VS Rouge Fluttershy VS Cream.png|Fluttershy VS Cream Applejack VS Knuckles.png|Applejack VS Knuckles Pinkie VS Amy.png|Pinkie VS Amy Derpy VS Big.png|Derpy VS Big Vinyl Scratch VS Vector.png|Vinyl Scratch VS Vector Sceptile vs Stealth Elf.png|Sceptile VS Stealth Elf Flowey VS Dimentio.png|Flowey VS Dimentio Master Hand VS Polygon Man.png|Master Hand VS Polygon Man Mayuri VS Sasori.png|Mayuri VS Sasori Sub Zero VS Glacius.png|Sub Zero VS Glacius Deidara VS Gambit.png|Deidara VS Gambit Shadowmoon VS Darth Vader.png|Shadowmoon VS Darth Vader Vince McMahon VS Dana White.png|Vince McMahon VS Dana White Kamen Rider Blade VS Gambit.png|Kamen Rider Blade VS Gambit Eren Jaeger VS Wander.png|Eren Jaeger VS Wander SA VS PP VS AR VS CL VS LC.png|Female Video Game Characters Battle Royale Outrider VS Battery VS Seraph.png|Outrider VS Battery VS Seraph Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X.png|Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X Raven VS Phoenix.png|Raven VS Phoenix Arceus VS Amaterasu.png|Arceus VS Amaterasu Blastoise VS Greymon.png|Blastoise VS Greymon Venom VS SA-X.png|Venom VS SA-X Kraven the Hunter VS Predator.png|Kraven the Hunter VS Predator Lizard VS Man-Bat.png|Lizard VS Man-Bat Lizard VS Killer Croc.png|Lizard VS Killer Croc Sakura VS Nami (UTF).png|Sakura VS Nami Annoying Orange VS Pac Man.png|Annoying Orange VS Pac Man Sakura VS Nami VS Rukia.png|Sakura VS Nami VS Rukia Mega Man VS Ryu.png|Mega Man VS Ryu Ruby Rose VS Maka.png|Ruby Rose VS Maka Photoshop Flowey VS Super Dimentio.png|Photoshop Flowey VS Super Dimentio Every Pokémon VS Every Digimon.png|Pokemon Verse VS Digimon Verse Agumon VS Squirtle.png|Agumon VS Squirtle Tad Strange VS Normal SpongeBob.png|Tad Strange VS Normal SpongeBob Captain Cold and Heatwave VS Weiss and Yang.png|Captain Cold and Heatwave VS Weiss and Yang Hulk VS Doomsday (UTF).png|Hulk VS Doomsday Hulk VS Doomsday (UTF) V2.png|Hulk VS Doomsday Deoxys VS Super Skrull.png|Deoxys VS Super Skrull Slash Beast vs Slash Man.png|Slash Beast vs Slash Man Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (UTF).png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Frost Man VS Frost Walrus.png|Frost Man VS Frost Walrus Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight.png|Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight Reala VS Darkrai.png|Reala VS Darkrai Bullseye VS Deadshot.png|Bullseye VS Deadshot Mario VS Spider-Man.png|Mario VS Spider-Man Banjo & Kazooie VS Mario & Yoshi.png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Mario & Yoshi Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Kids Next Door.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Kids Next Door Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake.png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake Wario VS Shadow.png|Wario VS Shadow Cool Spot VS Pepsi Man.png|Cool Spot VS Pepsi Man Yang VS Leone.png|Yang VS Leone Sans VS Scorpion.png|Sans VS Scorpion Pac-Man VS King Boo.png|Pac-Man VS King Boo Rocket Raccoon VS Tails.png|Rocket Raccoon VS Tails Frieza_VS_Doctor_Doom.png|Frieza VS Doctor Doom Thanos VS Bill Cipher.png|Thanos VS Bill Cipher Terrarian Guy VS Mega Man.png|Terrarian Guy VS Mega Man Shovel Knight VS Shantae (UTF).png|Shovel Knight VS Shantae Black Widow VS Crimson Viper (UTF).png|Black Widow VS Crimson Viper Naughty Bear VS Freddy Fazbear.png|Naughty Bear VS Freddy Fazbear Ultraman X VS Kamen Rider X.png|Ultraman X VS Kamen Rider X Ghost Rider VS Cinder.png|Ghost Rider VS Cinder Kamen Rider Wizard VS Nero.png|Kamen Rider Wizard VS Nero Evil Eyes VS William Birkin.png|Evil Eyes VS William Birkin Kamen Rider W VS Gill.png|Kamen Rider W VS Gill Kamen Rider Black RX VS Red Ranger.png|Kamen Rider Black RX VS Red Ranger Kamen Rider Fourze VS Josuke Higashikata.png|Kamen Rider Fourze VS Josuke Higashikata Victini VS Superman.png|Victini VS Superman Reptile VS Lizard.png|Reptile VS Lizard Sonya Blade VS Black Widow.png|Sonya Blade VS Black Widow Loki VS Discord.png|Loki VS Discord Strider Hiryu VS Deathstroke.png|Strider Hiryu VS Deathstroke Captain America VS Solid Snake.png|Captain America VS Solid Snake Mighty Mouse VS Atom Ant.png|Mighty Mouse VS Atom Ant Knuckles VS Yoshi.png|Knuckles VS Yoshi Sonic VS Rainbow Dash.png|Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Avatar VS Steve.png|Avatar VS Steve God King VS Siegfried.png|God King VS Siegfried TMNT VS PR.png|TMNT VS Power Rangers OMM Necalli VS Asura.png|Necalli VS Asura Thor VS Triple H.png|Thor VS Triple H Sans VS Vriska (OMM).png|Sans VS Vriska Flash VS Quicksilver (OMM).png|Flash VS Quicksilver Bass VS Metal Sonic (OMM).png|Bass VS Metal Sonic Springtrap VS Jeff the Killer.png|Springtrap VS Jeff the Killer Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash.png|Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash V2.png|Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Reptile VS Aeon Calcos.png|Reptile VS Aeon Calcos Sam Fisher VS Hitman.png|Sam Fisher VS Hitman Xenomorph VS Leatherface.png|Xenomorph VS Leatherface Guts VS Afro Samurai.png|Guts VS Afro Samurai Goku VS Discord.png|Goku VS Discord DBX Total Warfare Bayonetta VS Lightning.png|Bayonetta VS Lightning Wolverine VS Lobo.png|Wolverine VS Lobo Ganondorf VS Quan Chi.png|Ganondorf VS Quan Chi Sigma VS M. Bison.png|Sigma VS M. Bison Pearl VS Undyne.png|Pearl VS Undyne Category:Blog posts